camerapediafandomcom-20200215-history
Semi Prince
}} The Semi Prince (セミプリンス) is a series of Japanese 4.5×6 folders, released in 1934 or 1935 and sold until 1939 by the distributor Fukada Shōkai. 1934 release date: Company history at the Fujimoto official website; Supuringu kamera de ikou, pp. 78–9. — The first advertisements mentioned in , p. 340, are dated 1935. Tanimura, pp. 1–2 of no. 116, says that the Semi Prince was featured in an article of the January 1935 issue of Asahi Camera. — 1939: Last advertisements mentioned in , p. 340. It was certainly made by Fujimoto. Company history of the Fujimoto official website; Lewis, p. 53; Supuringu kamera de ikou, pp. 78–80; , pp. 331–2. However all the advertisements observed show the name Prince Camera Works or the distributor's name. Advertisements reproduced in , pp. 90–1, and advertisement reproduced in the Gochamaze website. The Semi Prince was the first Japanese 4.5×6 camera, predating the Semi Minolta and Semi Proud. Tanimura, pp. 1–2 of no. 116, says that the Semi Minolta and Semi Proud were mentioned as "soon to follow" at the end of an article about the Semi Prince in the January 1935 issue of Asahi Camera. Supuringu kamera de ikou, p. 78–9, says that the Semi Prince was sold half a year before the Semi Minolta. General description All the Semi Prince models are copies of the Ikonta, with the typical folding struts. They have a folding optical finder, whose opening is coupled to the release of the folding bed. There is a key for film advance at the bottom right (as seen by the photographer holding the camera horizontally) and two red windows in the back. The name Semi Prince is embossed in the leather at the front and on the back, and the folding struts are engraved Semi Prince too. Original model The original model (1934/5–7) has uncovered red windows and no body release. It was advertised in July 1935 Advertisement published in Asahi Camera, reproduced in , p. 90. in five versions, priced at ¥89, ¥65, ¥60 and ¥55 with an f/4.5 lens and at ¥52 with an f/6.3 lens, the latter being mentioned as "newly available" (新発売). An advertisement dated January 1936, Advertisement published in Asahi Camera, reproduced in , p. 90. gives details about these five versions: * Radionar f/6.3 lens, Perfect shutter by Neumann & Heilemann, giving 5–250 speeds ( ); * Radionar f/4.5 lens, Perfect shutter ( ); This version has been observed in online auctions, with lenses made by Neumann & Heilemann. One example is pictured in this page. * Laack Regulyt f/4.5 lens, New Vario shutter, 25, 50, 100, B, T ( ); This version is pictured in Supuringu kamera de ikou, pp. 78–9, and has been observed in an online auction. The example with Vario shutter pictured in Omoide no supuringu-kamera-ten, p. 15, is reported to have an Isco lens, but a serial number is visible and it probably has a Regulyt instead. * Schneider Isco Anastigmat f/4.5 lens, Pronto shutter, T, B, 100, 50, 25, with selftimer ( ); This version has been observed in an online auction. Lens with no serial number engraved Jsco Anastigmat. * Schneider Isco Anastigmat f/4.5 lens, Compur shutter, T, B, 1–300 ( ). The Radionar lenses were made by Neumann & Heilemann, presumably under license from Schneider. In an advertisement dated April 1937, Advertisement published in Asahi Camera, reproduced in , p. 90. the Pronto shutter option was replaced by two new versions: * Schneider Isco Anastigmat f/4.5 lens, Prontor I shutter, T, B, 25–125 ( ); This version has been observed in an online auction. Lens with no serial number engraved Schneider–Jsco. * Schneider Isco Anastigmat f/4.5 lens, Prontor II shutter, T, B, 1–175 ( ). This version has been observed in online auctions. Lens with no serial number engraved Schneider–Jsco. In all the cameras equipped with an Isco lens, the actual engraving is Jsco, with an old form of the capital I''. Most are engraved ''Schneider–Jsco 1:4.5 F=7.5cm, but at least one example has been observed Example with Isco and Pronto shutter observed in a Yahoo Japan auction. with Jsco Anastigmat 1:4.5 F=7.5cm. None has a serial number. Pictures http://farm2.static.flickr.com/1257/753849166_f29b76a889_t_d.jpg http://farm2.static.flickr.com/1221/753849158_b8a593544a_t_d.jpg http://farm2.static.flickr.com/1247/753849172_93bb9dbac1_t_d.jpg http://farm2.static.flickr.com/1059/753849186_0edc1e03b1_t_d.jpg http://farm2.static.flickr.com/1246/753849182_76645da33e_t_d.jpg Original Semi Prince, Radionar f:4.5 lens and Perfect shutter, both by Neumann & Heilemann. ''Pictures courtesy of Adrian Gotts. Improved version The original model was replaced in 1937 for a couple of months by the Semi Prince (improved) (セミ・プリンス・改良型), adding a common sliding cover for the two red windows. , p. 340. This new version is advertised for example in the July 14, 1937 issue of Asahi Graph Advertisement reproduced in a page of prewar and wartime advertisements for Japanese cameras at the Gochamaze website. and in the August 1937 issue of Asahi Camera Advertisement reproduced in , p. 91. , in three variants: * Schneider Isco f:4.5 lens, Prontor II shutter ( ); * Schneider Isco f:4.5 lens, Compur shutter ( ); * Schneider Xenar f:4.5 lens, Compur-Rapid shutter ( ). Example pictured in the Tomo ni shita kamera webpage, with an accessory shoe added besides the viewfinder. Semi Prince II The Semi Prince II (1937–8 Dates: , p. 340. ) is identical to the Semi Prince (improved) with an added body release. It is advertised in the September 1937 issue of Asahi Camera Advertisement reproduced in , p. 91. with the same three lens and shutter combinations as listed for the previous model, but no price is indicated. The variant with Isco f:4.5 lens and Compur shutter has been observed in Yahoo Japan auctions. The variant with Isco f:4.5 lens and Prontor II shutter is presented in this page at ksmt.com. An example of the Semi Prince II has been observed with a Lucky Anastigmat f:4.5 lens mounted on a Compur shutter giving T, B, 1–300 speeds. Example pictured in Supuringu kamera de ikou, p. 78–9. However this example belongs to the Fujimoto company, thus there is a higher probability that the lens and shutter equipment is non original, for example because it was mounted for testing purpose. Semi Prince III The Semi Prince III (1938–9 Dates: , p. 340. ) is an evolution of the Semi Prince II. The back latch is modified, the handle has disappeared and there is a chrome trim line around the top and bottom plates. The following lens and shutter combinations are available in January 1939 Advertisement published in Asahi Camera, reproduced in , p. 91. : * Schneider Isco Anastigmat f:4.5 lens, Prontor I shutter, 125, 100, 50, 25, B, T speeds ( ); Observed in Yahoo Japan auctions, lens name not visible. * Schneider Isco Anastigmat f:4.5 lens, Prontor II shutter ( ); Observed in a Yahoo Japan auction. Lens with no serial number. * Schneider Isco Anastigmat f:4.5 lens, Compur shutter ( ); Observed in an eBay auction, lens name not visible. * Schneider Xenar f:4.5 lens, Compur-Rapid shutter ( ). Notes Bibliography * Items 225–8. (See also the advertisements for items 155 and 230–1 and the picture p. 428.) * Kawamata Masataku (川又正卓). Semi Prince — Luck. In ''Supuringu kamera de ikou: Zen 69 kishu no shōkai to tsukaikata'' (スプリングカメラでいこう: 全69機種の紹介と使い方, Let's try spring cameras: The use of and actual examples from 69 machines). Tokyo: Shashinkogyo Syuppan-sha, 2004. ISBN 4-87956-072-3. Pp. 78–80. * Pp. 53, brief mention only. * Pp. 331–2. * Omoide no supuringu-kamera-ten (思い出のスプリングカメラ展, Exhibition of beloved self-erecting cameras). Tokyo: JCII Camera Museum, 1992. (Exhibition catalogue, no ISBN number.) P. 15. * Tanimura Yoshihiko (谷村吉彦). "Semi Minolta I-gata to II-gata." (セミミノルタⅠ型とⅡ型, "Semi Minolta I and II") In no. 116 (February 1987). Nishinomiya: Camera Collectors News-sha. Links In English: * Semi Prince, a detailed picture of an original model among Dave's photos * Schneider-Jsco lens of a Semi Prince at ksmt.com, with a link to a Semi Prince picture In Japanese: * Tomo ni shita kamera, a page with a picture of a Semi Prince (it is the camera that looks like an Ikonta!) * A table and another table at the All Japan Classic Camera Club website, listing variants of the Semi Prince * Semi Prince (original model) in Sakusen Ichiman-ri's camera pages * History page at the Fujimoto official website * Advertisement for the Semi Prince published in the 14 July 1937 issue of Asahi Graph, reproduced in the Japanese camera page of the [http://kyoto.cool.ne.jp/syasinsyuu/index.htm Gochamaze website Prince, Semi Category: S Prince, Semi Prince, Semi